This invention relates to a mounting device and an apparatus configured to be mounted in the mounting device. The invention also relates to a system including either or both the apparatus and the mounting device.
Apparatuses, in particular electric and/or electronic apparatuses, automation equipment in particular, such as programmable controllers (SPS), etc., are often combined as modules in modular systems, and mounted at their site of use. To do so, the modules are usually inserted into a modular system and locked in place there, each individual module being secured in a housing. These apparatuses are mounted directly on a mounting wall, for example, in particular by screwing them in place or snapping them onto standard rails, e.g., C rails or top-hat rails. However, these simple standard rails can hold only lightweight apparatuses. In addition, separate cable channels must also be provided for the wiring for the power supply, for example, as well as for the digital and/or analog inputs and outputs of the apparatuses plus any additional communication cables required. It is often necessary to take other complex and cost-intensive additional measures in order to separate cables that cause interference, such as power supply cables, from sensitive cables, such as data transmission cables, while also protecting the cables from adverse ambient conditions.
Furthermore, additional cable connections, e.g., bus lines, are necessary for electric connection, such as communications connections, of individual apparatuses, and these in turn have a potentially high susceptibility to interference and therefore may increase the maintenance complexity disproportionately.
German Patent DE 197 26 748 C2 discloses a miniature housing for wall mounting having a housing bottom part that can be covered with a cover. The housing bottom part is designed as an extruded profile having guide grooves and/or mounting grooves, which are molded in the bottom part of the housing and face toward the interior of the housing.
Laid-Open German Patent Application 21 63 719 discloses a mounting frame for electric installation purposes, having window-like openings side by side to accommodate electric installation devices and having a metallic cover to be provided on the front side thereof.
German Patent 38 79 353 T2, which is the translation of European Patent 0 311 654 B1, discloses a device for connecting a plurality of preferably rack-like profiles for electric cable line or duct systems having at least a pair of grooves running parallel one above the other, into which can be fitted a profile connecting element for bridging the connection and thus for establishing the connection.